


Не приду

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас он придёт в себя, и я сразу скажу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не приду

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ЗФБ 2016 для WTF Originals 2016
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Нельзя без разрешения автора  
> Copyright © Дуня Дунявская 2016 Все права защищены

Настойчивый звонок разрезал тишину, заставив подскочить на кровати и схватить телефон слабыми после сна руками.

— Да? — Как и всегда ночью, голос оказался лишён обычной звучности, так что получилось хрипло и немного неуклюже.

— Дмитрий Скорцев ваш сын?

Вопрос, заданный уверенным тоном и сопровождаемый хорошо слышным на заднем плане матом, прогнал остатки сонливости. Андрей тряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и выдохнул:

— Да… Да.

— Ему нужна помощь. Адрес в смс. — Неизвестный собеседник не стал дожидаться ответа, нажав на сброс. На ещё не погасшем экране улыбался Димка, свидетельствуя о том, что звонок поступил с его телефона.

Андрей сжал губы и резко выдохнул, когда в следующее мгновение раздалось характерное треньканье, оповещавшее о поступившем сообщении. Едва слышный обычно звук показался в ночной тишине квартиры на редкость пронзительным. А может, это из-за общего напряжения и ожидания неприятностей, кто знает. Часы показывали полчетвёртого утра — с вызовом такси проблем не возникло. Машина должна была подъехать уже через пятнадцать минут, так что Андрей подхватился, влез в валяющиеся рядом с кроватью джинсы и поспешил в ванную.

За столько лет он привык к подобным звонкам. От странных Димкиных друзей, из баров, больниц… Из полиции. Сначала — просто плохие компании. Потом алкоголь, ножевые ранения, кражи. А после — пулевые ранения. Что-то крепче алкоголя? Об этом Андрей и думать не хотел. Всё-таки Димка был его сыном. Так хотелось верить, что ещё не всё потеряно и есть предел грязи, затянувшей некогда чистого и смешливого мальчишку. Однако, несмотря ни на какие надежды, Андрей понимал: приглашение в морг на опознание — это только вопрос времени. Казалось, сердце настолько издёргано постоянным ожиданием, нескончаемыми ночными побудками и вытаскиванием Димки из дешёвых притонов, что в следующий раз уже ни на что не отреагирует. Но подсвеченную уличными огнями темноту квартиры в очередной раз вспарывала слишком громкая телефонная трель, сопровождаемая отвратительным дребезжанием виброзвонка, — и то самое измученное сердце снова замирало, а в горле вставал ком, не дающий нормально вдохнуть.

С лица на обнажённую грудь капала вода, а Андрей, оперевшись на раковину, смотрел на своё отражение и пережидал внезапный… Ну как внезапный — уже привычный приступ тахикардии. Он ведь ещё молодой мужик, только пара лет, как за полтинник перевалило. Не пьёт почти, следит за собой, старается жить спокойной жизнью. Но какая уж тут спокойная жизнь? И как бы он за собой ни следил, ничто уже не могло скрыть мешков под глазами, опущенных уголков губ и глубоких морщин на лбу, появившихся, к сожалению, совсем не из-за накопленного богатства лет.

Когда он упустил сына? После смерти Лерки семнадцать лет назад Андрей не позволил себе киснуть, посвятив всё время работе и воспитанию детей. Умом он никогда не блистал, поэтому всякие офисные работы, расчёты, документы, приход-расход ему упорно не давались. Зато руками с детства мог сделать что угодно, из-за чего со временем к нему даже пришла какая-никакая известность как мужа на час, а это уже дало возможность открыть крохотную фирму, в которой всего работников-то было что трое старых друзей: он и Валерка с Сашкой, такие же рукастые мужики, не претендующие, может, на нобелевку, но надёжные, умелые трудяги. Провести электрику, починить слив, собрать мебель, даже снять и положить плитку — оказалось, что если работать на совесть и не лениться, то о хлебе насущном можно не беспокоиться. Спасибо смешливой и милой Даше, жене Валерки: она помогла с бухгалтерией и всякими бумажками, здорово облегчив им жизнь.

А после смерти жены Андрей быстро забыл про посиделки с мужиками и пиво по субботам, посвящая всего себя семье и уже с пяти утра начиная пахать, чтобы по возможности быть дома, когда сыновья вернутся из школы. Ему казалось, что он одинаково уделял им время, одинаково воспитывал, одинаково любил. Делал всё, чтобы они не чувствовали себя брошенными. Всегда их поддерживал, помогал советом, выслушивал, старался дать только лучшее, без вопросов находя деньги на репетиторов, учёбу и кружки. И старший, Мишка, учился, бился, зубами прогрызал себе путь наверх и сейчас, в возрасте Христа, мог похвастаться знанием двух иностранных языков, пусть ещё небольшой, но уже руководящей должностью, такой же умницей-женой и красавицей-дочкой. А Димка? Нескончаемая боль Андрея. Как так получилось, что в то время, как Мишка сидел у репетитора, Димка тратил эти деньги на косяк? Первый шёл в школу, второй — за гаражи. Первый зубрил уроки, второй — даже не думал предупредить отца, что не придёт ночевать.

Сидя в такси, Андрей невидящим взглядом смотрел на оранжевые огни города, не замечая дрожи в пальцах. Успеет ли он доехать и вовремя оказать помощь? Что нужно на этот раз? Забрать напившегося сына из какого-нибудь очередного притона? Найти адвоката? Дать денег? Что? Мишка знать не хотел такого брата, с категоричностью молодости просто вычеркнув того из своей жизни. Правда, в последнее время стал иногда интересоваться его жизнью. Пусть через отца, но хотя бы не делал вид, что они не родственники. Это давало надежду. Если сердце Андрея всё-таки не выдержит, то, может, Димка не сгниёт в подворотне.

Ну или хотя бы будет по-человечески похоронен.

Такси привезло его в какие-то ужасные трущобы, к грязному одноэтажному зданию, в совковые времена наверняка принадлежащему Мин-чему-нибудь, а сейчас таращившемуся пустыми глазницами окон на замызганную, всеми забытую улочку, на которой уже и асфальта почти не осталось. Не позволяя страху себя удержать, Андрей шагнул в тёмный провал двери, освещая путь телефоном, и сразу же увидел Димку: тот лежал на боку в луже крови и рвоты, среди окурков, использованных презервативов, шприцев и пакетов, аккурат в жёлтом пятне света от стоящего снаружи фонаря. Набирая скорую и нащупывая пульс, Андрей вглядывался в бледный овал лица в тщетной надежде на то, что голубые, совсем как у Лерки, глаза сейчас распахнутся и он услышит хриплый и прокуренный, но всё равно родной голос. Что Димка придёт в себя. Очнётся. Сейчас.

Пульс прощупывался, но глаза так и не открывались. Кровотечений и ран Андрей не нашёл, так что теперь просто оцепенело сидел на корточках рядом и молился. Чтобы скорая быстрее приехала, чтобы успела…

Уже позже, в больнице, глядя на заострившиеся черты лица, тени под глазами и бледную, почти синюшную кожу, он не мог не думать о том, как же Димка изменился. Конечно, ближе к тридцати все так или иначе меняются, но не настолько. Когда-то красивый, обещающий стать видным мужчиной мальчишка превратился в тень самого себя.

Андрей ещё раз беспомощно посмотрел на неподвижно лежащего Димку, потёр грудь с левой стороны и устало прикрыл глаза. Ему и пятидесяти пяти нет — ещё жить и жить. Можно найти себе хорошую женщину, поменять машину, как и собирался. В конце концов, он хочет, хочет жить! Хочет смотреть, как растёт внучка, Лизка. Да и может появиться у неё братик или сестрёнка. Он хочет ходить с ними в зоопарк и на речку, хочет, чтобы, когда подрастут, бегали к нему жаловаться на родителей, хочет нормальную жизнь!

_Я больше не приду._

Резко открыв глаза, Андрей уставился на бледное неподвижное лицо.

_Не могу так больше. Не хочу постоянно ждать звонка с новостями о его смерти и бояться инсульта._

_Сейчас он придёт в себя, и я сразу скажу._

_Сразу._

Он не знал, сколько вот так просидел в стерильной тишине палаты, не отводя взгляда от запавших закрытых глаз. Но вот эти глаза, некогда пронзительно-голубые, а сейчас мутные и подёрнутые пеленой, распахнулись.

_Говори._

Андрей зажмурился.

_«Я больше не приду»._

_Говори! Сейчас!_

— Я умер?

Распахнув глаза, Андрей посмотрел на кровать. Димка так и не отвёл взгляда от серых плит подвесного потолка, высматривая там что-то, известное только ему одному. Упрямый подбородок, синева щетины на щеках, Леркина родинка на мочке уха.

Такое знакомое лицо, похожее на самого Андрея, такой родной человек.

— Нет. — Твёрдые губы с опущенными уголками едва заметно дрогнули, и Андрей осторожно провёл рукой по грязным спутавшимся волосам, резким контрастом чернеющим на почти преступно белоснежной наволочке. — Ещё нет, сынок.


End file.
